


Wine (my vintage love)

by nik_nimmi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nik_nimmi/pseuds/nik_nimmi
Summary: It's sweet.Runs over his tongue and down his throat like waves of velvet, saccharine in a way most fail to be. Doyoung lets it swirl in his mouth, let's his senses welcome the taste before drinking it all.He dislikes wine.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 11
Kudos: 55





	Wine (my vintage love)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by taeyeon's wine.

It's sweet.

Runs over his tongue and down his throat like waves of velvet, saccharine in a way most fail to be. Doyoung lets it swirl in his mouth, let's his senses welcome the taste before drinking it all.

He dislikes wine.

Yet, here he sits, drinking a glass full, with a bottle half empty waiting to be finished. Yet, here he sits, quiet in midst of the chaos that surrounds him. Sounds of laughter, joy and voices fill the empty air, warmth of each seeping through from those around him into the cafe's atmosphere.

There's a jacket that drapes itself over him. Doyoung takes another sip of the wine, appreciating the slight tang it occasionally does bring. A shiver rakes through him, and in a moment it is replaced with the feeling of growing intoxication, the cold air abandoning him as though realising the warmth that has come to surround him.

Rumbuctious laughter, and his eyes stray. He feels insignificant, yet needed. A tiny speck of white that one may take no notice of on a painting of the stars, yet it's absence all the more pronounced if it didn't exist in the first place. He doesn't contribute much to the ongoing conversation, merely observes.

Long fingers entangle his own, and Doyoung lets the wine glass sit snug in between the fingers of his other hand, a slight back and forth before his picks the glass and brings it to the seams of his lips. They've dyed him a lucious red, his cheeks, his neck, and his lips stained with the colour of red wine. A blush blooms across the tips of his ear down to the expanse of his face, as another being shifts a little more closer, a little more near.

Someone cracks a joke, and suddenly a pop echoes in the room. Champagne dribbles into flute after flute, yet he keeps his own glass to himself, a weird attachment to the drink that occupies it. It's amusing, the way the colour of it turns vibrant under the low lights, and Doyoung lets himself become the focus of the one beside him. A shoulder welcomes his heavy head, and his body slumps against the others form, uncaring of how unkept he's becoming.

He feels, more than he hears, the way another peel of laughter is pulled out of his partner, the way the sound revebrates through both their bodies before escaping in the air. The wine stares at him, on the table, observant of him as much as he is of it, taking in the sight of the couple before it.

Jaehyun is warm, a hand now sneaking around his waist to pull him closer. Jaehyun is also drunk, and Doyoung allows the man to giggle uncontrollably before bumping their foreheads together, eyes closed as he lingers before resuming the conversation. Doyoung loves the way their fingers encase each other, lock onto one another, yet just as easily slip through the gaps between them. He loves the way that he does not care, that he pays no mind to who or what surrounds him, surrounds them, as he takes in the presence of everyone and everything one by one.

There is a feeling of overwhelming content that seeps and spreads through him, the flutter of butterflies replaced with a sense of home. There are no stutters, no requests, just silent assurances to one another through subtle touches and little glances. Doyoung swallows down the remaining wine, because he loves the way it has aged, loves the way it is so different from the usual whiskey he drinks, the usual beer his friends buys. 

There seems to be a slight lull is the flow of conversation, and Doyoung notes the way everyone has calmed, knows that it in a moment's notice someone else will say the most bizarre of things, and the table shall resume its beautiful chaos. But in the time that lays between a while ago and soon, Jaehyun presses the softest of kisses atop his forehead, and Doyoung has never felt more loved. In the moment that encompasses only the two of them, Jaehyun looks at him with eyes brimming with love, an awe that resides in them, as though Doyoung were not man but the most rarest of creations, a sight so precious he could only cherish it as long as he could.

Doyoung loves the wine that sits between them, for it reminds him of love that has aged into its prime, for it reminds him of him and his lover, the feelings of content that settle in both their hearts.

Jaehyun whispers an intoxicated 'thank you' into the shell of his ear, and Doyoung _knows_ , in that moment, that there will be no greater love he will ever experience, than the one that continues to bloom between the two of them.

  



End file.
